


His World

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, HBD Kou-kun!, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: Happy birthday, Kou-kun!





	His World

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes blinked open, staring at the ceiling.

The room was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the window; even that was dim, thanks to the curtains that blocked out the view of the moon.

Sighing in resignation, Kouki threw an arm over his eyes, silently resenting the fact that he might not be able to get back to sleep that night. This was not the first time he had woken up for apparently no reason, simply tossing and turning in bed until it was time to get up.

Kouki glanced at the clock, feeling the resentment grow upon seeing that it was only a little past 11 P.M. and huffed in exasperation. He wondered if he should just lie in bed and pass the time or get up and try to find a way to sleep. The latter felt more promising and appealing, thus resulting in pushing off the covers and silently getting to his feet.

The blonde stepped out into the corridor, freezing in place as he took in the sounds of Growth’s dorm. It was quiet, a contrast to how it usually was when all the members were awake. A smile curled his lips at the fond memories that came to the forefront of his mind. The sudden urge to check up on his friends came to Kouki and he chose to act upon it.

He pushed open the door to Ryota’s room, peering in through a tiny crack. It was clean and neat as usual, a script on the table an indicator that the other was practising before heading to bed. The only sound came from the ruffling of the blankets when Ryota shifted slightly in his sleep.

Kouki remembered the first time he’d ever talked to the silverette, back at their old agency. He had never actually told anyone about it but he had been really lonely then. None of the other talents had approached him in friendship and he couldn’t bring himself to offer either, what with the uncomfortable feeling they had given him and the glint in their eyes he had been unable to decipher.

That’s why he had been really happy when Ryota had approached him and had thought that maybe it was a new start. Hearing that it was due to ulterior but genuine motives had delighted him, especially when the shorter male had straight up told his reasons to his face.

Smiling at the memories, Kouki closed the door and headed to Kensuke’s room. Unlike Ryota’s, it was slightly messy but not as much as it could be, thanks to Ryota who would make Kensuke clean up his mess and Kouki himself would tidy up at times.

Kensuke was also fast asleep, tangled haphazardly in his blankets and snoring softly. Kouki stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake his friend. Even in his sleep Kensuke was animated, he thought, as the sleeping teen mumbled something before turning around.

Ever the mood-maker of Growth, Kensuke could always brighten up the atmosphere when they were troubled and lifted their spirits. It had been like that ever since Kouki had met him, dragged along by Ryota. Kensuke had always supported him, encouraged him when he was troubled and wanted nothing in return except his friendship.

Having had enough of standing there, Kouki closed the door. He took a step back, looking at the room of the last member of Growth.

Mamoru’s room.

His shining light.

His Polaris.

Kouki knew, knew that they were all what they were now thanks to Mamoru; his songs were what defined Growth, what gave them life. The composer would laugh and wave it off, flustered, whenever anyone brought it up, saying it was all thanks to Kouki, to Ryota and Kensuke, that they were his muses. He didn’t quite agree but it was hard to refuse when Mamoru was so passionate about it.

A fond smile appeared on Kouki’s face, brighter and somehow softer than before, like it always was whenever he thought of Mamoru. He didn’t fight it, letting the smile stay as he finally felt calm taking over him.

Deciding to check on the composer as well, Kouki padded over quietly, his hand hesitating over the doorknob. He guessed that Mamoru was asleep as well; a surprising event, considering that he usually stayed up long into the night, composing.

Kouki pushed aside his apprehension and turned the doorknob, opening the door to look inside the room. Like he had suspected, Mamoru was fast asleep, curled atop his sheets. His burgundy locks had grown longer, Kouki noted, spreading across the white pillowcase like a dark halo. He looked peaceful, the lines of his face smooth in sleep.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, absently watching his lover sleep. He and Mamoru had been together for a few months and Kouki could honestly say that they were the best months in his life. Nothing had actually changed between them, according to Kensuke who teased that the pair was already like a married couple and it only made things official, but to Kouki it had.

He could actually call this precious person _his_.

“...Kou-kun?”

The murmured words broke him out of his trance, blue eyes snapping to meet Mamoru’s. The composer blinked sleepily at him, brown eyes warm with affection.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay...I can tell when you’re nearby,” Mamoru yawned, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stretched slightly. He didn’t notice the lovely pink blush that bloomed on Kouki’s cheeks at his sleepy confession, hidden by the darkness.

Kouki startled when Mamoru held out his arms, smiling softly in silent invitation. He didn’t hesitate, crossing the distance between them with a few quick strides and slid onto the bed, giving himself into the embrace and tugging Mamoru close.

The older male only giggled, burying his face in Kouki’s chest and his hands grabbing onto the other’s shirt.

“Stay with me tonight?”

The blonde stilled for a moment before melting back into the hug, hiding his smile in Mamoru’s hair. He would never be able to refuse one of his lover’s requests. “...okay.”

They lay like that for a while, content to simply bask in each other’s presence. Time passed by, neither of them caring and completely lost to the world.

After some minutes had passed, Mamoru shifted, looking over Kouki’s shoulder to glance at the clock.

12:00 A.M.

“Hey, Kou-kun?”

“Mmm?”

Mamoru smiled, moving closer to press a kiss to Kouki’s exposed collarbone, his arms tightening around him and pulling him closer, eliminating any space between them.

“Happy birthday.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
